


Sick

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098





	1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

"Percy, get up!" 

Someone was banging on my cabin door. I groaned and rolled over.

Onto the floor.

"Ow." I groaned. "You fell on the floor again didn't you?" 

It was Annabeth.

"Yep." I gasped, trying to get up. "You're going to be late to breakfast. Mr.D's going to yell at you again." "Fuck Mr.D." I said, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Annabeth laughed. "I'll meet you at breakfast Seaweed Brain." "K."

Once she was gone I went to get dressed. My throat felt scratchy (stupid spring allergies) so I tried to drink water, but it just made it burn instead of calm it down. I winced and tried not to whimper as I left my cabin feeling miserable. 

"Hey, what's the matter? You look like you fell out of bed." Thalia playfully punched my shoulder. I rubbed it. "I did. I rolled over and fell on the floor." I mumbled. She laughed but gave me a hug. "You'll feel fine after you eat. You always do."

Except not this time. 

After I ate, I felt like throwing up. We'd had blue blueberry pancakes for breakfast and I may have eaten like 10 of them. 

"You okay Perce? You look like you're going to throw up." Annabeth said. "I'm fine." I said. I sighed, letting my stomach expand. I felt a little better but I was still exhausted. Then I realized maybe drinking 4 glasses of blue chocolate milk was a bad idea too. "I have to pee." I sighed. "Life is just SO hard isn't it?" Thalia joked. I nodded, then closed my eyes and leaned against Annabeth. "What, you want me to carry you to the bathroom?" She asked. "Please?" I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just go already." She pushed me until I stood up.

~~~

I almost didn't want to go. Letting go meant my stomach would feel lighter than before and it would make me feel even more light headed and sick. I rubbed my forehead, knowing I should really be going to the infirmary instead of Canoeing. But I always won the races- I had to go. I sighed and headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

I was going to throw up if Tyson didn't stop rocking the canoe to say hi to every fish we passed. 

"Tyson, stop." I groaned, clutching my stomach. "Sorry. Just saying hi." He said back in the boat and I sighed. "You sure you're okay? You look like you're gonna puke." Annabeth said. I closed my eyes and clutched my stomach tighter.

Ugh, please don't say puke.

"I'm fine," I lied. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. I attempted a smile. She sighed but let the subject drop.

We were racing back at top speed, obviously ahead of everyone else. I sped us up faster and we reached the shore in under a minute. 

And won. 

I got out, feeling a little dizzy, and almost loosing my balance. 

"Careful Percy." Annabeth grabbed my arm and steadied me before I fell. "Thanks." I sighed. 

After class I went back to my cabin. I didn't want to go to dinner - I was positive I'd throw up if I had to smell everyone's food. I stuck to watching a movie in bed. I watched Finding Nemo (Shocked?) and got through The Little Mermaid (Don't judge me) until I heard a knock on my cabin door.

"Percy, no one's seen you since lunch, are you okay?"

Chiron.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just getting really hot so I came to cool down. I needed some sleep anyway." I lied. "Okay, just making sure you weren't sick or anything. Annabeth's worried about you too." I heard him leave and started watching another movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

I must've fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up it was dark out. I checked the time and it was almost 1 in the morning. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Knowing I'd never get any sleep now, I pulled out another DVD. I was about to press play when thunder shook my cabin. I hid under my covers until it passed. 

Go ahead, laugh. Percy Jackson is afraid of thunderstorms - very funny.

I sneezed and my nose started running. I groaned and got up to get a tissue. As I got up the DVD player I had fell off my lap onto the floor. I was lucky it didn't break. I groaned - what else could possibly go wrong? I got back into bed and curled into a ball.

I was miserable.

Poseidon's Pov

"Percy's afraid of thunderstorms? That's so cute!" Aphrodite squealed. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Percy was sick and Zeus was torturing him. Everyone was fighting and the meeting, as usual, was pointless.

"No I'm older than you!" "No I am!" "I am!"

Apollo and Artemis were arguing about who was older.

"That sounds like a you problem!" Hestia yelled at Hermes.

And I was just trying to see Percy. There was no point in me being there at all.

"Come on, he's sick!" I snapped. "You can only blame yourself - I said no interference with our children and that's final!" Zeus yelled. I rolled my eyes. "You broke the oath too!" I whined. "We all broke the oath - minus Artemis. You two need to get over yourselves!" Athena snapped. "Stay out of this owl girl!" I glared at her.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped fighting and faced Hera. She sighed. "Poseidon, go check on Percy and make sure he's not dying. Apollo, Artemis, stop arguing or I'll turn you into teenagers again and ground you. Zeus, come with me. Now." She snapped. Zeus blushed. "Have fun with that." I whispered. He punched my shoulder. I rubbed it, pouting, and left to go see Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

Perry's Pov

It was way too late to be wandering around camp, especially if you didn't want to get caught, but the infirmary had been empty,and I needed help. I went to the Apollo cabin to find Will.

"Will," I groaned, knocking on the door. Luckily it was Will who answered. "Percy, it's four in the morning!" Will groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sick and dying," I groaned. Will felt my forehead, and after a second he yanked his hand back, shaking it. "Geez Percy, how long have you had a fever?" He asked, sounding shocked. "Is it bad?" I asked, coughing in the middle of the sentence. "Uh, yeah! You feel like you've been sleeping on a stove! You've coming with me." Will grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the infirmary. 

Once we were there, Will had me lay down on one of the beds. He gave me a glass of water and I drank it quickly. 

"Percy, when was the last time you had water?" He asked, sounding suspicious. "Um... this morning, maybe?" I said. I didn't even remember the last time I'd had water - I just remembered chugging four glasses of chocolate milk at breakfast. "Maybe? That's unnaceptable Percy, especially for you and being a son of Poseidon. You need water more than anybody!" Will said, and began ranting about how important staying hydrated was. In the middle of his rant, my stomach clenched and I was reminded why I was in the infirmary in the first place. 

"Will," I groaned, clutching my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and waited for the nausea to pass. Will stopped pacing and spun around. "Oh gods, sorry Percy!" He gasped, and ran to get a trash can. The minute he put it down, I threw up.

Annabeth's Pov

I was getting nervous. No one had seen Percy all day. He wasn't in his cabin and he hadn't gone to any classes. I decided to go to Will.

Where's Percy?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"You didn't know? Percy got sick last night so I took him to the infirmary." Will said with a shrug. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew that idiot was sick at breakfast YESTERDAY. I should've made him go to the infirmary. "Look, it's not your fault. You didn't know he was sick." Will put a hand on his shoulder. "No, it is! I knew that idiot was sick at breakfast YESTERDAY and damn his pride, I should've made him go to the infirmary!" The corner of Will's mouth twitched into a smile as I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. "Honestly, it's okay. You didn't know he would actually throw up." I sighed. "I shouldn't have let him eat 12 pancaked." I mumbled. Will hissed through his teeth. "Yeah, you should really watch him on that. And all that blue dye isn't good for him. His puke was literally blue." Will laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Gross Will. Just gross."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's Pov

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks wise girl." 

I tried to smile but my mouth still hurt from getting sick. My throat was sore and scratchy and I knew I couldn't talk for long.

"Feeling better?" Annabeth asked, sitting next to me and pushing hair out of my face. "A little, considering I puked my guts out at 4 in the morning." I said, trying to laugh. Annabet sighed. "I just wish you'd told me - I could've helped - you wouldn't have had to walk to the infirmary at 4 in the morning when you were clearly ready to throw up." "Hey, it's not your fault. I should've told you but I didn't want you to worry about me - you're already busy with the whole rebuilding Olympus thing." Annabeth smiled slightly and kissed my forehead. "You're so sweet seaweed brain. And stupid." "Why am I stupid?" "Because you need to tell someone if you're sick! It doesn't have to be me, but I don't want you any more sick then you are." Annabeth reached over and I thought she was going to hug me, but instead she slapped my shoulder! "Ow," I whined, fake pouting and still smiling. Then she kissed my forehead again. "Now get better fast - I'll go crazy if you aren't in class tomorrow. I haven't seen you in forever." She wrapped her arms around my neck and stayed with me for a few minutes before leaving. I sighed.

I was alone again.

~~

A few hours later, Will had me try to stand up.

Which was a big mistake.

"If you don't put me down your shirt gets it," I threatened. Will laughed and put me down. I collapsed on my pillow, panting and out of breath. "I have to go to class - my dad's going to kill me if I'm not in archery. Will you be okay?" Will asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as I have a trash can." I joked. Will smiled. "I'll be back soon Percy. Try not to stand up to much - I don't want you making yourself more sick."

Suddenly I felt my eyes sting as I thought of Will spending time with Apollo.

"Hey Will?" I called. He was almost out the door when I stopped him. "Yeah?" "Does Apollo ever... Spend time with you? Like... Not in class?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound nervous. Will smiled. "Yeah, all the time. If you ask me, I think I'm his favorite. But don't tell anyone I said that," he laughed.

I sighed. The infirmary had a perfect view of the lake and I rolled over, facing it, and stared into space.

"Hey Perce, feeling better?"

Dad!

I jumped up and threw my arms around him. I buried my face in his shirt. "I'm sick and dying." I mumbled. Dad laughed. "You're not dying, but you do have a fever." "I threw up at 4 in the morning. It wasn't fun." "I bet it wasn't. But how'd you get here at 4 in the morning? You could've gotten caught..." Dad's voice trailed off and he gave me a suspicious look. "I felt really sick in my cabin so I went to Will and he brought me here." I explained. "You should've gone to the infirmary before you got sick. You need to take better care of yourself." Dad frowned. "I know I know." I mumbled. Dad was laying next to me in bed now. I snuggled into him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I missed you." I mumbled. Dad smiled.

"I mised you too Perce."

Dad pulled me closer into the hug, and I was asleep in seconds.


End file.
